Kaito Kago
Kaito Kago: Kaito was a hunter from the Hunter's guild, and the proud owner of his self run shop: Kaito's Kogs. Kaito was a hunter of above average skill and teamed up with Shirodan Vex, Jane Rosetta and others. However he was better suited to fighting humans due to his exceptional skill in most martial arts. Kaito is also an exceptionally good engineer and is currently, slowly rebuilding his shop; Kaito's Kogs. Physical Appearance: Kaito is a young man of average height. He stands at 5'10" and has a wide, muscular build, although not overly muscular. He has fiery red, shoulder length hair. The left side of his hair is usually tied up in a high pony tail behind him and he has a fringe that is pushed to the right, along with the rest of his hair on the right hand side that just freely dangles. He has a slightly darker, meditteranean complexion and despite his name of Asian origin, he doesn't look Asian. Kaito has fiery orange eyes which seem to change often, when he's calm they appear to be quite mellow, and quiet yet when his emotions intensify they often glow a bright orange, as if they were on fire. He has some stubble around his chin, making him look quite worn. Kaito's clothing obviously changes from time to time, however when he's out he is usually seen wearing a brown bomber leather jacket, black baggy jeans and a pair of black military boots. He is also rarely seen without his large, black and white duffel bag that he carries everywhere. He usually carries his two main weapons in there; a pair of red gauntlets that he's heavily modified. This isn't all he carries in there however, once he was seen taking a rocket launcher out of it. Personality: Kaito is quite an odd individual as he appears to dabble a bit in every kind of emotional state. He used to be a very upbeat and loud person who was quick to anger, however after meeting Angel Rosetta (His current girlfriend) he swiftly learnt patience. Kaito is still like this and on the outside he doesn't look that different to people who don't know him. However those who do know him would be able to easily tell how worried and depressed he currently is as he hasn't taken to the loss of his best friend Shirodan Vex very well, nor has the recent disappearance of Angel helped. Kaito will also do anything to protect and help Angel, thus when things concern Angel Kaito will never give up, even if that means giving Death the middle finger and telling him to piss off for a moment for him to save her. Despite all of this Kaito still puts on a smile, albeit a slightly fake one that he has to force. It is Kaito's philosophy that only the strongest can smile through everything, and thus he will smile until the end. Past: Kaito was born in Chelsea hospital on the 21st of December, 2041. He then spent his childhood there for 15 years with his parents and sister Nakaiti Kago. He lived an ordinary childhood; attended school, had a decent group of friends, wasn't bullied. It was anything but exciting. His Dad was a karate teacher in a dojo and so Kaito naturally became a student for thirteen years (Up until he was fifteen so he started when he was two). Kaito also started to take Krav Maga and boxing classes at the age of seven, and continued up until he was fifteen. Amongst all his peers in every class, he seemed to have an amazing ability for martial arts and quickly entered tournaments. Unfortunately he lost his first seven tournaments but was determined to win them. So Kaito kept on training extremely hard and one his eight competition when he was ten on January the 18th 2051. Martial arts was not Kaito's only love and he actually loved science and found it very interesting. As a kid (From the age of around 4) he rarely read any story books and much preferred non fiction books. However he kept this a secret from the other kids to avoid being picked on. Kaito had a particular interesting physics and engineering and he self taught himself the subject as a hobby. Kaito's life was normal up until December 25th 2056. He was having a family gathering at his parent's house for Christmas and everyone was there, all of his cousins and aunts, and uncles and grandparents (Including Blake). It was in the late evening when Kishins broke through London's walls and made their way into Chelsea that things headed south for Kaito and his family. Kaito's entire family that night was destroyed by that one Kishin and the only survivors were Kaito Kago, Blake Kago and Kazuki Himura who was Blake's fiancé. However since Blake simply ran away with Kazuki and left everyone to die, Kaito holds a strong grudge against Blake and still holds this against him to this very day. However it was then that his hatred for Kishins was truly fueled and he decided that he wanted to become a hunter, or help people to fight Kishins. Around four months later in April Kaito met a Black smith in central London called Vayarm Blackwinter. Vayarm was a very skilled blacksmith, yet he wasn't very well known and so he taught Kaito everything he knew. Naturally Kaito put what Vayarm taught him together with his engineering skills and taught himself how to craft beautiful guns and other mechanisms. While learning from Vayarm Kaito also signed up to be a Hunter after making his first personal weapon; Kaito's Fists of Fury. Kaito then joined his first squad a week after joining the Hunter's guild and he got quite close with them all. Three years later after becoming a rank 7 Hunter, his squad thought they could go after a Queen Kishin, but Kaito disagreed and so he left the squad in hopes that they wouldn't go after the Queen Kishin. He hasn't seen his old squad since. It was now that Kaito also opened his own shop called Kaito's Kogs in London and met a man in a bar called the 'Cog 'n' Whistle'; Shirodan Vex. Later on on that very eve' Kaito also met Angel Rosetta, Leon Saijo and Hugh Gebals. This was perhaps the most interesting year of all for Kaito. It was where he met the love of his life, made many good friends and enemies such as Khorne, the Mage, Jest and therefore the police. It was also this year that Kaito lost Angel, and he has been searching for her ever since. Abilities and Equipment: Fists of Fury: Kaito's Fists of Fury (A pair of red gauntlets that extend up to his elbows.) was a unique piece of equipment that Kaito made for himself from scratch. They are painted a blood red color with orange etchings and engravings on the top side of each gauntlet in the style of wispy flames. The gauntlets themselves are made from elenite, however the underside that covers his palms are made from steel so he would still be able to use magic. Kaito's gauntlets have many modifications. Here is a list of them: * Miniature pop out thrusters to propel his fist forward at a higher velocity * Steel palms can be electro-magnetized * Pop out blades on the knuckles * Gauntlets can heat up to burn objects * Project an energy field in front of the gauntlet that covers a 2m by 2m area that blocks both magical and physical attacks. Kaito's boots: Kaito's boots are a pair of metal boots, made from steel. The boots are a simple matt silver, with engravings of white flames going up them. His boots also have miniature pop out thruster packs on them to allow him to kick at higher velocities. Cherry Lollipop: '''Kaito is a lover of cherry lollipops and anything cherry flavored. Due to this he colors most of his things red. This gained him the nickname 'Cherry lady' '''Shiro's motorbike(Lost): '''Kaito uses and keeps Shiro's black Bobber Motorcycle in top notch condition as a memory of his best friend Shirodan Vex. '''Metallic control: '''Kaito has the ability to control metal through magic. He can do things such as heat metals up to melt almost any metal, or magnetize himself to deflect metals, however this doesn't give him the ability to be able to stop bullets or sword right in their tracks, rather he uses it to help him deflect bullets or weapons and alter their path to allow him to dodge them easier. '''Blackwinter magnum: '''A close friend and teacher of Kaito called Vayarm Blackwinter gave him this .98 magnum as a 'hand me down' birthday present on his nineteenth birthday. '''Master in hand to hand combat: '''Kaito is an expert in martial arts and has achieved a black belt in Karate, kick boxing and Judo. He has also trained for boxing and Krav Maga. He is an extremely well matched adversary in hand to hand combat and has proven himself able to keep up with opponents who have superhuman strength and speed. '''Emotional Magic: '''Kaito's magic is often activated accidentally through his emotions, particularly anger. This doesn't happen as much anymore since he has recieved sufficient training, however if he really loses himself to anger he will begin to lose control of his magic and potentially harm those around him. During this state things happen such as metals heating up to extreme heats, or metals suddenly flying away from him due to a magnetic pulse. '''Gadgets Kaito doesn't just use ordinary weapons like most people. He uses different gadgets and gizmos to give himself the upper hand.: * Stun grenade: This emits a blinding light and extremely loud sound to both blind and temporarily deafen the opponent. Therefore leaving them dazed. *Corbomb: An acidic bomb that will easily eat away at any surface it touches. *Incendiary grenade: A bomb that emits a powerful blast of fire when it explodes. Most likely setting anything nearby on fire. *Absolute zero bomb: A bomb that emits a powerful blast of cold that instantly freezes anything nearby. *Goggles: Kaito can make his goggles emit a dazzling light to blind his enemies while he charges them down. *EMP grenade: A grenade that emits an emp pulse* *The shocker: A grenade that emits a pulse of electricity. Therefore sending a large current and voltage through anything nearby which will often fry all electronics near it. *AMZ: A sphere that Kaito can deploy to create a dome that will not allow magic in or out. It will also not allow magic to be cast while inside it. Category:Human